swsefandomcom-20200215-history
In Broad Daylight (ACP)
Main Page: A Cularin Presence Key ideas of this encounter: another shipment is stolen, this one right off the landing pad; the heroes may investigate and capture one of the thieves, which gains them audience with the owner of the company, more information, and an offer of employment. If the heroes are dragging their feet doing the investigation in Part 2 (''The Hunt''), this encounter and the one that follows are a kick in the pants, so to speak. You may either use these encounters to jump-start a stalled investigation, or may run them once all the useful information in the previous encounter has already been gained. Use your discretion when that point has been reached. The Trading House Oh, and because of the centralization of activity in Gadrin, Renna’s Transport House is no more than two blocks from any of the locations noted in Part 2 (The Hunt), with the exception of the garbage pile, so it may behoove you to run this encounter on the way to the garbage pile, if they’re going to be out of things to do afterward. You’re just finishing with [Whatever they’re finishing with when you decide to run this] when, from a couple of streets over, claxons begin to roar! Claxons are alarms, of course, and these sound like air horns being blasted (Think around 110 decibels, the same basic sound level as power tools being used in closed quarters, or many factory floors). Yes, this may hurt a little (No real damage, though), because the claxons really ARE roaring. Go on the assumption that an alarm sounding off is going to attract the heroes’ attention. The heroes could, however, run the other direction entirely. If so, they may just miss this encounter. But assuming they move toward the alarm (It’s not in an area they’ve already been to, so it’s certainly nothing THEY did), read the following. The noise of the claxons is nearly deafening as you hurry toward the source. You come around the corner and see the walls of another trading house. One of the walls appears to have been blasted through, leaving jagged, smoking edges. As you watch, a man in a soiled uniform stumbles through, throws his blaster to the ground, and begins to run toward you while looking back over his shoulder. Several other individuals in similar uniforms burst through the opening in the wall, but seem disoriented by the smoke and noise! Okay, so all the real guards managed to fail their DC 14 Perception checks to notice the guy running away. That’s okay, because the heroes don’t have to roll, since this guy is going to barrel into them if they don’t move! If the heroes want to tackle or otherwise subdue him, he is a first level Scoundrel (Reflex Defense of 12 (+2 from Scoundrel, no Dexterity bonus because he’s not looking where he’s going), with 6/10 Hit Points. His name is Lars, and he won’t fight back once subdued. This can be run as a minor skirmish, if the players seem to be itching for a fight. Some people like that dice-rolling thing. The guards, in the meanwhile, heard something and took off in the opposite direction, so it’s up to the heroes to take the Lars back into the compound. Let them catch him, as long as they come up with a reasonable plan of attack. Leading the still-struggling man back through the smoking hole in the wall, everything seems a madhouse. People are rushing everywhere, and in the center of it all stands a relatively tall Rodian, waving her hands and barking orders. Her eyes pass over you, then her head jerks back and she stares, her lips pursing thoughtfully. A man wearing the uniform of the house guard rushes up to her and she shakes her head, shoving him back as she begins to deliberately walk toward you. “And who are you?” This is Renna, owner of Renna’s Transport Service. The heroes can introduce themselves and hand over Lars to Renna. She immediately recognized him as one of the men who just hijacked a full ship off her landing pad, which is why she approached the heroes. She will introduce herself formally once the heroes have done the same, and will wave some of her guards over to take the man into custody. Yes, she does have first claim on the man, since he was caught stealing from her, and private security concerns do supersede OPS in cases like this. He will eventually be turned over to OPS, but only after Renna’s security team (Such as they are) have had a chance to make sure he can’t provide more definite information. Private security in Gadrin (And Hedrett as well) have the right to non-lethally interrogate any prisoner who is caught committing a crime against them, but must remand the prisoner to OPS for punishment. Renna looks at the gap in her wall and shakes her head. “I suppose you’ve done me quite a service. Is there anything I can do for you?” She’s willing to give them information, if they ask, and will invite them inside to speak in a less chaotic setting. This will also give Renna the opportunity to offer the heroes jobs on her security team, since they seem more competent than her current team. Things Renna can tell them (And she will insist on going inside if they want information, she doesn’t want to talk in front of her employees): * A shuttle was hijacked from the landing pad. That’s why the claxons went off. * It was carrying Meir Wine- a new intoxicant I just started importing from Sullust- and speeder parts. * No, this is not the only shipment I’ve had stolen, but it’s the most brazen theft. * The one that really upset me was the shipment with all the Datapads and multichannel Comlinks. * I’m not pleased with the guards I had on duty. * This is the first individual we’ve captured. We’ll see what he knows, then turn him over to OPS. * The shuttle headed off over the jungle, to the west of Gadrin. It had just refueled, though, so it could have ended up anywhere. Lars is not going to be harmed here. He’ll just be asked to convey any information he has, with the promise that the more he shares, the more lenient Renna will ask OPS to be with him. She’s a good individual, who sincerely wants the best for her company, and will not harm a prisoner. She will wish the heroes luck, and offer her assistance if they should need anything while they’re trying to figure out what’s going on- particularly if they are following leads that might get her missing goods back. Possible Employment If, in your judgment, the heroes have performed in a professional manner and have impressed Renna, read the following: Renna looks you over appreciatively. “You’ve done quite a service for me. As since it seems that you’re better equipped to deal with the problems I’m facing than the individuals I currently have working for me, would you be interested in a job? Set your hours as you like, but I believe you’d be a valuable addition to my security team.” The heroes are not obligated to take the job, but anyone who is interested may do so. The pay is 1000 credits/week, and other benefits include a +2 circumstance bonus to any Gather Information or Persuasion checks made on Cularin, as long as they’re employed with her, and living quarters and food on the premises. For purposes of decision-making, on whether to accept the job, it is well-known that Renna is one of the most competent import/export traders in the system, but she’s had trouble with her staff, and has definitely been looking to upgrade her personnel. There would certainly still be time for adventuring; Renna is not at all difficult to work with, schedule-wise. Category:Homebrew Content